1st Ducky War
The 1st Ducky War was a war that took place in 2080. It started when Ducky and his legion of handpuppets wanted to rule a land for themselves and punish people for opressing handpuppets in the past. Belligerents Ducky' Side *Ducky Empire *Sparta Other Side *Squadala Empire *Mushroom Kingdom *Hyrule Buildup Just before the 1st Ducky War was the New Spanish War, which is where the Ducky Empire was founded after Ducky and his legion of handpuppets conquered New Spain, a provence in the Squadala Empire Chronology Capture of Spain Ducky builds up his legion in Duckopolis, the capitol of the empire, and begins to launch conventional missiles at Spain, which a few weeks later, launches his army into the capitol, conquering Spain. He then used Spain as a launching point of his army, which marched across Europe. Battle of the Goombas Ducky decides the next country to conquer shall be the UnWorld Mushroom Kingdom Colony, so he and his ally Sparta, which is on the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom both launch soldiers into the nation. Mario, the colonial minister, sends the Goomba Brigade to stop the Handpuppets and the Koopa Group to stop the Spartans, and successfully defeands his country, resulting in a terrible loss for Ducky's side. Capture of France Ducky wanted more land to rule, so he launched troops into France. The French had an arsenal of skilled Calvarly and lotsa tanks, but the Ducky Legion managed to just barely capture the capitol of Paris. Capture of Hyrule Ducky decided to attack Hyrule next, so he ordered hundreads of missile launchers to be built in Spain. He used them to launch suprise missiles to Hyrule to weaken them. At least 183 conventional and chemical missiles were launched at Hyrule. Then, Ducky's forces invaded the land and rolled through the capture capitol, City of the King. King Harkinian was taken prisoner. Invasion of the Squadala Empire Ducky was extending his Empire bigger than ever, but he wanted more land and a quick water route to the Indian Ocean, so he invaded the Squadala Empire and shurnk its borders to conquer all of the Squadala Empire's land in Africa. Fall of Ducky Ducky wants to conquer more lands, so he begins to invade the African UnWorld Territories, ruled by Bowser. However, back in his empire, there was rebellions and termoil everywhere. Along with that, Germany, ruled by Koromo Ryuumonbuchi decided to invade the Ducky Empire for attacking their ally, Hyrule. This got Sparta involved and started the 1st Spartan War which lasted far after the fall of the Ducky Empire. The Mushroom Kingdom began to invade Ducky Occupied France and succeeded, giving it back to the French. Germany retook Hyrule and gave it back to the Hyrulians. When Ducky found out his empire was shrinking, he became enraged. When he though it couldn't get any worse, the Squadala Empire dropped a Squadala Bomb on Duckopolis, destroying the young city entirely. Squadalian forces then invaded the Ducky Empire from the Arabian peninsula and retook their land, but unable to retake New Spain. Ducky had failed and so he surrendered and signed a peace treaty with everyone in Europe and the Squadala Empire. Since nobody could retake Spain, Ducky kept it. Category:Wars Category:Events